The Prophecy of Good and Evil
by Captain Autistic
Summary: Im 11 Jährigen Akius Grindelwald schlimmern ungezähmte Kräfte, die er jedoch gut zu kontrollieren weiß. Als allerdings seine Abstammung an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wird plötzlich klar, dass von dem Jungen auch große Gefahr ausgehen kann. / Pairing: Grindeldore (angedeuted); WARNUNG: Mpreg (im späteren verlauf kurz angeprochen)


„Akius, aufwachen. Frühstück ist fertig!", weckte mich Vater wie jeden Morgen. Ich hatte meine Augen noch geschlossen, doch trotzdem konnte ich wahrnehmen, wie die warme Spätsommersonne Irlands in mein Zimmer schien. Ich hörte das Meer nahe dem Haus rauschen, sowie einige Möwen, die durch die Luft flogen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um. Mein Bett war einfach zu weich und bequem.

„Akius Gellert Albus Grindelwald, ich sage es dir nicht noch einmal. Steh auf. Wir müssen pünktlich in London sein." Da fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich würde heute in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen und endlich lernen zu zaubern. Sofort sprang ich hellwach aus dem Bett. Vater hatte mir gestern Abend noch meine kastanienbraunen Haare geschnitten. Ich sollte ja einen guten Eindruck bei meinen neuen Mitschülern machen. Also zog ich mir voller Stolz meine Schuluniform an, die bereits seit einer Woche vor meinem Schrank hing. Sorgfältig kämmte ich mir die Haare. Ich betrachtete mich anschließend im Spiegel. Meine außergewöhnlichen Augen starrten aus dem Spiegel auf mich zurück. Mein linkes Auge war strahlend blau, das rechte Schneeweiß. Dieses besondere Merkmal hatte ich von Vater geerbt, worauf ich sehr stolz war. Bevor ich Vater noch wütend machte, verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging hinunter ins Esszimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Vater.", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Guten Morgen, Akius. Bist du schon aufgeregt?"

„Ja, sehr. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Ich zog meinen Teller zu mir heran. Vater hatte mir mein Lieblingsessen gemacht. Toast mit Bacon und Rührei zusammen mit meinem Lieblingstee.

„Iss dich satt. So gut wirst du bis zum Winter nicht mehr essen.", lachte Vater.

„Ich werde dein Essen vermissen, Vater."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht nur das Essen vermissen wirst."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden sehen."  
Vater ließ mich noch in Ruhe frühstücken, bevor wir mein Gepäck fertigmachten.  
„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?", wollte Vater wissen. Ich nickte daraufhin bloß. Ich war bereits zu aufgeregt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich nahm Vaters Hand und bloß einen Augenblick später standen wir in einer Seitenstraße in London, unweit des Bahnhofs. Ich hörte unzählige Menschen auf der nächsten Hauptstraße. Sogar ein paar Autos konnte ich entdecken. Ich schaute mich staunend um. Noch nie war ich in solch einer großen Stadt gewesen.  
„Komm mit, Akius. Du willst doch nicht deinen Zug verpassen.", riss mich Vaters Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf und folgte Vater zum Bahnhof.  
„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte ich Vater, als ich das Gleis, auf das ich musste, nicht ausgeschildert sah. Dabei konnte ich von Glück reden, dass er den Weg bereits kannte.

„Genau dort hin.", antwortete er mir, auf eine Wand zeigend: „Du läufst so schnell du kannst auf diese Wand durch. Keine Angst, du kannst einfach wie durch einen Vorhang durchrennen."

„Durch die WAND?"

„Nicht so laut! Ja, durch die Wand. Und jetzt lauf. Gerade achtet niemand auf uns." Ich stellte mich in guter Entfernung vor die Wand und schluckte. Doch trotz meiner Angst vertraute ich Vater. Er würde niemals riskieren, dass ich mich verletze oder noch schlimmeres. Also kniff ich meine Augen zu und rannte los. Ich spürte eine Art Windstoß in meinem Gesicht, was mich dazu veranlasste, langsam stehen zu bleiben und meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Rechts von mir sah ich eine große, moderne Lokomotive. Überall über das Gleis liefen Kinder mit ihren Familien. Viele der Kinder würden meine Klassenkameraden sein. Ich konnte einigen ansehen, dass sie ähnlich nervös waren, wie ich selbst. Kurz nach mir betrat Vater das Gleis.

„Du hast noch 5 Minuten. Soll ich dir mit dem Koffer helfen?"  
„Danke, Vater, aber ich komme auch allein klar." Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen, fiel Vater auf die Knie und umarmte mich fest.  
„Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Junge. Ich werde sich vermissen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen."

„Schreib mir Briefe, ja? Ich will nicht bis Weihnachten warten, um etwas von deiner Schulzeit zu erfahren."

„Mach ich, Vater." Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und zog meinen Koffer zur Tür des nächsten Wagons.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Vater."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Akius. Ich habe dich lieb."  
Ich setzte mich in ein noch leeres Abteil des Zuges, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte. Durchs Fenster winkte ich Vater noch zu, solange ich ihn sehen konnte. Dabei lehnte ich mich wie viele andere Kinder aus dem Fenster. Dann hatte der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen und rauschte durch die weite Landschaft Englands.

Erst am späten Abend, die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und Sterne funkelten am Himmel, erreichte der Zug sein Ziel. Als wir ausstiegen, wurden vor allem wir Erstklässler aufgefordert, unsere Koffer am Bahnsteig stehen zu lassen. Sie würden später in die Schlafsäle gebracht werden. Neugierig folgten wir einem Professor, der uns auf einem besonderen Weg zum Schloss bringen würde, in dem wir von nun an Leben und Lernen würden. Er wies uns an, in Vierergruppen in kleine Ruderboote zu steigen. Ich saß am Bug des Bootes und hielt eine Laterne. Die Boote setzten sich von selbst in Bewegung und trieben über einen großen See auf das hell erleuchtete Schloss zu. Wie auch meine anderen Mitschüler stieß ich einen erstaunt-faszinierten Laut aus. Jeder Eindruck, der unsere Augen oder Ohren traf beeindruckte uns. Obwohl fast alle von uns Magie bereits auf unseren ersten 11 Lebensjahren kannten, war es trotzdem beeindrucken für uns alle, in einem solch imposanten Schloss wie Hogwarts zu sein, wo man das magische Potenzial des Ortes förmlich spüren konnte. Nach einem mehrere Minuten dauernden Fußmarsch kamen wir in die große Halle, wo bereits alle älteren Schüler und die Professoren saßen. Der Schulleiter hielt eine Lange reden um sowohl uns Erstklässler, als auch alle anderen Schüler willkommen zu heißen. Dann erfolgte die berüchtigte Einteilung in eines der vier Häuser.

„Grindelwald, Akius Gellert Albus!", hallte mein Name als siebter durch die Halle. Ich schob mich an den anderen Kindern vorbei und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Doch dabei kam ich nicht herum, den schockierten Blick eines Professors zu entdecken, als mein Name ausgerufen wurde. Doch genauer darüber nachdenken, warum der Professor so schockiert sein würde, konnte ich nicht, denn ich bekam nun mein Haus mitgeteilt. Diese Einteilung würde nun die nächsten sieben Jahre meines Lebens bestimmen, aber auch mein Leben nach der Schule prägen. Und ich freute mich sehr darauf.

„Slytherin!", rief der sprechende Hut aus, noch bevor er meinen Kopf überhaupt berührt hatte.


End file.
